


Na Na

by nomequedamas



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomequedamas/pseuds/nomequedamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally the dumbest thing ever I'm so sorry but I was listening to the song Na Na by Trey Songz and so I wrote a little drabble based off of it -- of course it's featuring my favorite pairing, TOS McChekov. Anyways, enjoy, and feedback is very appreciated! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na Na

The silence was soft, and Chekov was nestled comfortably in McCoy's arms after an  _eventful_ night. He was sure that Chapel had to hate them by now, but the two of them just couldn't bring themselves to care. Slowly, McCoy groaned and sat up, stretching his arms.  

"Nhhhh," Pavel whined, reaching out blindly to try and grab Leonard.

"Go take a shower," McCoy instructed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I've got a surprise for you when you get out." Immediately Pavel perked up, and he found himself turning off the shower not ten minutes later, feeling clean and refreshed.

"Vhat vas zat surprise, Leo," Chekov inquired as he exited the restroom, towel adorning his waist.

"Lay down on the bed and spread your legs."

"Leo. I just took a showe-"

"Do it." A faint surge of arousal zapped through Chekov's body and he did as he was told. A few seconds later, he felt something curiously egg-shaped being pushed into his ass.

"A-ah, Leonard, vhat is- _ah!"_ It began to vibrate. "Leo, Leo, FUCK!" Damn it, he was already hard. A few simple strokes of his member later and he was coming with a soft groan. But the vibrator didn't shut off, it only slowed. Pavel reached for the string to tug it out of him, but he was stopped. "Leonard, vhat are y-"

"Listen, I want this back at the end of the day, mmkay? I want you to do this for me. Can you do this for me?" Pavel nodded, he'd do anything for him. "Good." He placed a chaste kiss on Chekov's lower back. "Now get dressed, babe, we've got a long day ahead of us."

 

\--

 

"Chekov, set course for Sauraillus IV."  
"Yes, Keptin." He's begun to get used to the vibrations, all he had to do was sit forward so it wouldn't touch his prostate. Thank whatever God above that Leonard had left it on low. The door to the bridge whooshed open. Hey, speak of the devil-

"Hey Jim," McCoy called, acting innocent as ever, like he hadn't fucked Chekov's brains right out last night and like he isn't making Chekov hold a vibrator in his ass all day. But, right after he said that, Chekov barely heard the faint click of a button and suddenly the vibrator was on full power. He jumped in his seat and sat up straight, causing the vibrator to press -  _hard_ \- against his prostate.

"AH-ahhh..." He moaned audibly and gripped the desk with white knuckles.

"Um, Ensign?" Kirk asked, visibly concerned.

"S-sorry, Keptin, I just stubbed my toe," he squeaked out, rubbing his foot for emphasis. McCoy strides over to Chekov's station, pretending to be checking the ensign's foot.

"How does that feel, baby," he whispered, reaching down discreetly and pressing his palm into Pavel's crotch. He had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. 

"Д-да, it is g-good."

"Do ya think ya need a check-up in Sickbay?" Chekov looked at him and McCoy could derive his answer from the pleading look washing over his brown eyes. "Hey, Jim!" McCoy called.

"Whaddaya need, Bones?"

"Chekov's looking sick. I'm gonna take him down to Sickbay, run a few tests."

"Yeah, he's been squirming and sweating all morning. Hope he feels better." At the mention of Chekov's odd behavior, McCoy felt a knot in his stomach tighten.

"Alright, come on Ensign. Let's getcha fixed up." He pulled Chekov up by his bicep, and they left onto the turbolift.

 

\--

 

The door had barely closed before Chekov's lips came crashing down on the doctor's.

"Oh, Doctor, please touch me." McCoy pulled the emergency brake on the turbolift.

"Get on your hands and knees, Ensign." He obliged without hesitation, and the doctor proceeded to pull down Chekov's pants and underwear. He tugged at the small cord attached to the vibrator, pulled it out, and pushed two fingers inside Pavel. The boy squealed and writhed under McCoy's touch, and God he looked so gorgeous. 

"Look what you started, Ensign," he chastised. "If you had been good, then I never would've had to do this. Why do you have to act so naughty?" A smirk danced upon his lips as he felt the young man tighten around his fingers, and whimper at his words. He took his free hand and used it to place Pavel's hand on the crotch of his pants, which were painfully distended. "This is because of you, Pavel."

"Ohh," was Pavel's weak reply. He shivered and squeezed the bulge of McCoy's pants. "Please fuck me, Doctor." McCoy could barely contain his smile. There was no doubt he got a rush from being so completely in control of this beautiful man, who was usually so sassy and cocky, but would now beg and call him 'daddy'.

"Tsk, tsk," He taunted, beginning to unzip his pants. "You're so needy." He took out his cock and pressed it at the entrance to his hole. Pavel whined and pushed his ass back, desperate for him. 

McCoy grinned. "Hold on." He stroked himself a few times and slowly popped the head inside. 

"A-ah..." Pavel lowered his head and let out a slow groan. "Ohh, God."

"You like that, babe?" He pushed himself the rest of the way in and pulled back out, developing a rhythm. 

"Д-да..." The Russian gasped and moaned, legs shaking. He cried out in pleasure as he raised his ass higher, allowing Leonard to fuck him even harder. 

It wasn't long before Leonard felt a familiar pooling heat in the pit of his stomach. 

"Ohh, fuck, Pavel," he bit his lip and dug his fingers into Chekov's hips, creating small bruises.  

"Leo, Leo," Pavel chanted, feeling his own release coming up on him.  

McCoy gave out one last grunt and released his seed inside the younger man. Chekov came with a shudder, spilling his come on the floor of the lift.  

"Oh, shit, ve really didn't zhink zis zhrough," The Russian said worriedly, beginning to stand and redress himself.  

"No, no, it's fine," Leonard replied, tucking himself back in and zipping up his pants. "Uh, we'll make one of those new interns clean it up." 

"Leonard, zat's mean." He laughed. 

"Oh, don't think about it too much. Besides, I'm pretty sure the whole ship heard you, it won't be hard to explain." Pavel squinted at him annoyedly. 

"Rude." The turbolift resumed, and stopped at Deck 7, where Sickbay was. 

"I mean, might as well do a check-up." He laughed. "Hey, intern!" A blue-eyed young thing looked back at him. "Someone's made a mess in the turbolift. Take care of it, will you?" The intern nodded and looked inside the lift to determine the damage. Immediately, his face went pale.  


End file.
